Cherry Blossoms
by animegurl103
Summary: yugi and yami are best freinds since they met when they tragedy strikes the boys must cope to pull through  A/N SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION OF THE TWO NAMES JADEN AND KIBA. THIS STORY AT FIRST WAS A CLASS PAPER AND I HAD THOSE TWO NAMES FOR IT. again SORRY


"Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of it characters

Please enjoy

Darkness… all I see is darkness…where is the light that warms my cheeks and fills me with hope? Why am I submerged in darkness…?

*Earlier that day*

Riiiiiiinnnnnng

Students flow out of Sennen High School like a running river. The loud bustling noise of the student's excitement for the week long breaks from school. A boy, 5 feet 3 inches, with cream colored skin, spiky ebony with Purple tips, and golden bangs and amethyst eyes, with a slightly lean figure, walked to the front gate for his friend. This boys name was Yugi Muoto a sixteen year old junior at Domino High. Yugi stood by the gate waiting for his friend, as he stood there some students, male and female glanced at him with lust in there eyes. This happened to be a problem for Yugi, because he was considered the most beautiful boy at Domino high and was contently subjected to students who only wanted his body, since none could claim people ignored him, the girls envied him and the boys hated him.

"Yugi!"

Yugi looked up and saw his best friend Yami Aten running towards him, he smiles.

"*huff* *huff* Sorry I'm late." Yami says

Jaden shakes his head "No, it's alright I wasn't waiting long"

Yami smiled, Yami was a boy with a strong build, gravity defying hair just like yugi's with blond streaks going up with chrisom tips, slightly tanned skin and mesmerizing chrisom eyes and four inches taller than Yugi.

"You ready to go?" he asks

Yugi smiles "sure"

Both boys began walking towards there homes

On there way home they talk about their day.

"So I hear Tea asked you out today" Jaden says with a smirk on his face

Yami looks at Yugi with a mock glare of annoyance on his face and said

"Yea, she did. I told her no in a heart beat though. I new she gust wanted to use me to get back with her ex or try to sleep with me. Every body knows she slept around with half the male student body at her old school, guess she's trying to make her self known here.

Yugi looks at him with pity and says

"Yea, your right, I heard her talk to her friends on how see was going to take me as hers if she could not get back with her ex." They continued to walk in silence for a while.

The boys decided before they go home they'll go to their favorite spot in the park, which was a cherry tree grove. As the boys headed over to the grove, Yami trips over a fallen tree branch not paying attention to where he is going and lands on his face.

"OW, Ouch." he exclaimed

Kiba hears laughter behind him. He turns around blushing, at Yugi who is laughing at him

"It's not funny." He yells

"But it is." Yugi exclaims still laughing "Only you would fall on a tree branch that was in plain sight."

Yami stares at Yugi with a scowl on his face and says "Yea, Yea laugh it up, I'm the king of the klutz."

Yugi stops laughing and holds out his hand to Yami "Here let me help you up." He says

Yami looked up as he was holding out his hand to Yugi and got caught in his clear, amethyst eyes, which held a shine of innocence in them.

"Yami you ok?" Yugi asks as he looks at him. Yami snaps out of it and replies "Huh?"

"Are you all right?" Yugi asks again.

"OH! Yea, I'm ok" Yami replies

Still not so sure, Yugi rubs it of as his fiend is just losing it.

"Well ok, let's go to the grove then." he says

Yami nods and they both begin heading to the grove again.

The grove was located at the far end of the park. It was very sentimental for Yugi and Yami as this was the place were the first met. The grove was a cherry blossom tree haven surrounded by endless cherry trees that gave of and air of peace. Both boys say down and relaxed as they took in the breath taking sight.

"Hey, Yami" Yugi says after a moment of silence

"Yea?" Yami relies with a slight smile

"Remember when we first met?" Yugi asks

Yami snorts "Yea, how could I forget, I found you crying"

* Flashback*

Six year old Yami Aten was at the park with his mother Armina Aten. Armina was a woman with a lean figure, with long ebony hair with blond bangs and red tips and red/orange eyes.

"Mommy can I go play" Yami asks. Armina smiles, "Sure just don't go too far. So if I call you can hear me"

"Ok" Yami says. He looks around and spots the cherry tree grove not to far from where they were and new it would be the perfect place to play. Yami looks back at his mother and says

"I'll be at the cherry tree grove"

Armina looks to see how far it is and nods her approval to Yami. She points to the bench be hind her and says,

"I'll be right here on this bench is you need me. Ok?"

Yami nods and runs of to play. Armina sits down on the bench reading the book see brought with her while taking glances at Yami, making sure her son was ok while he played.

Yami runs around the trees with laughter rolling of his lips. He smiles as he lies down on the grass looking into the tree tops of the beautiful pink flowers. Light breeze flows though the trees and a small cherry blossom lands on his head. Yami closes his eyes in contempt as he listens to the breeze. He then hears a soft voice on the wind, as if that someone was crying.

Yami gets up and looks around for the sad voice. As he nears a tree the crying becomes clearer. Kiba round a tree and is surprised to find a young boy his age with spiky ebony hair and purple tips, blond bangs and amethyst eyes crying hunched up on the ground. Yami thought it was weird how the boy looked like him, just cuter.

"Hey! Are you ok?" Yami asks the boy.

The boy looks up in fear at Yami and says not one word. Yami concerned, ask again "Are you all right? Why are you crying"? The boy finally answers him "I'm crying because no one wants to be my friend" as he continues to cry.

Yami stares at the boy with a sad look in his eyes and asks "What's your name?" the boy is hesitant for a moment wondering why this boy who oddly looked like him, (just with red tips, bangs going up and chrisom eyes, and looked wilder) was talking to him but answers in a low voice " My name is Yugi". Yami smiles as he sees he has gotten the boy to open up a little, with a grin he says "Oh well, my names Yami!"

Yami sits next to Yugi and asks "Why doesn't anybody want to be your friend?" As fresh tears begin to run down Yugi's cheeks he cries "I don't know. Everybody, all the other kids look at me like they hate me. They say I'm weak and that no one will like me. They even talk about my mommy. I can't stand it!"

Yami stares at Yugi with remorse in his eyes and looks to the tree tops. After a few minuets he speaks and says, "Yugi I'll be your friend." Yugi's head shoots up in surprise not believing what he was hearing asks confused "What did you say?"

Yami smiles and looks at him "I'll be your friend", he looks to the tree tops and a wind blows through and blows some cherry blossoms away. He turns back and looks at Yugi

"I'll support you when you're felling down. We're like a cherry blossom tree. The roots help the tree grow beautiful cherry blossoms. You're the cherry blossoms and I'm the roots. You may waver and blow away in the wind, but you bloom again with the roots that support and hold you together" Yami says

Yugi not believing it yells and hugs Yami. "Thank you, Yami!" with a happy smile on his face. Yami laughing says "your welcome now lets go play!'. Yugi happily agrees "Ok!"

The boys play around chancing each other around the grove. Yugi trips over his shoes as he tries to catch Yami and yelps out "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Yami stops running and goes back and helps Yugi up asking "Are you ok?" Yugi looks at him with a smile and say "Yup. Because you're here to help me" Yami smiles at Yugi with a small blush, but the moment did no last for Yami's mother was calling for him. "Yami! Yami! Its time to go home now!"

Yami sighs and yells back "I'm commin'!" He looks back at Yugi will a sad smile and says "I have to go home know" Yugi looks at Yami sadly and asks "Will I see you again?" With a reassuring smile Yami exclaims "Ahuh you're my friend!" Yugi smiles gratefully, the boys then hear another voice calling for one of them "Yugi! Yugi where are you!" Yugi recognizes the voice and calls out and waves "I'm over hear momma!"

A tall thin woman with short pixie cut black hair, and purple eyes walks over to them out of breath "There you are! I was beginning to worry" she explains Yugi with an apologetic looks and says "Sorry momma" she smiles at him "Its ok just don't run of again, we have to go". She then notices Yami "Oh! Hello and who are you young man" She says since most children make fun of her son, she was making sure that he was not hurting her son in any way. Yami blushes at her and says "Hello". Yugi makes introductions he turns to Yami and says "This is my friend Yami, Yami this is my mom"

Yugi's Mom's eyes sparkle, and happily say "Nice to meet you Yami, my Name is Kem Mouto". Yami shyly replies "Nice to me you". Kem smiles at Yami's shyness and says 'Thank you for being Yugi's friend". Yami just nods blushing. They then hear more panting "Yami, its time to go we have to meet your father". Yami turns to see his mother grinning at him a she sees the light blush on his cheeks. Yami embarrassed in font of Yugi and his mother turns and replies "I was coming". Armina shaking her head says "Uh-huh". She turns and notices Yugi and Kem "Hello, how are you" she says Yugi and Kem reply "Hello" they both say.

Kem looks at the boys and says to Armina "It seems our boys have become friends" she looks up "I'm Kem Mouto and his is Yugi". Armina smiles at them "I'm Armina Aten". The women shake hands and begin talking for a moment and get to know one another a little. Yugi's mother then says they should go home and Yami's mother agrees.

As they depart Yami goes and pats Yugi's head with a grin and says "See you round ok, and remember what I told you" Yugi looks at him and says "Ok I won't forget". As Yami and his mother walk away Yami hears Yugi yelling towards him "BYE YAMI!" Kem watches her son with a smile on her face. Yami puts on a huge grin and yells back "BYE YUGI!"

After that encounter in the park both Yami and Yugi had been irrespirable.

*End of Flashback*

Yugi looks at Yami and says "You became my best friend that day when no one else would" Yami looks back, "Yea". Yugi continues speaking "I'm the cherry blossom"; Yami smiles and says "And I'm the roots". The boys smile and look into the tree tops and enjoy the others company.

It starts to get a little dark when Yami suggests they go home. The boys head of the park and begin walking home. Yami notices Yugi's hair flowing in the wind as they walk and how his eyes shine in the fading light, to him they look like rare gems. Thinking '_He really is beautiful 'a_ slight blush creeps across his face _'Urgh! What am I thinking! He's my best friend! Damn hormones! _ Not paying attention Yami did not notice Yugi looking at him and see the blush creep up on his face, thinking _' I wonder what got him all hot?' _he sighs and shakes his head and smiles _' But what would I do with out him'. _Yugi feels a bush coming but is able to repress it; he glances at Yami and still sees him in inner turmoil and calls out "Yami, you all right it looks like some one just told you, you had to diffuse a bomb or kill the president" Yami snaps out of his turmoil and yells "Ah! What? OH, NO, no, no I'm fine, just fine. Ah ha ha ha" thinking _'Oh great he noticed something was wrong with me' _Yami hears giggling and stares at Yugi, out breath he says "If that's what you say. You never cease to amaze me". Yami smirking replies "Well I'm glad I can amuse you"

The boys soon come to their cross roads. Yami turns to Yugi, "I'll see you tomorrow right?" Yugi nods "Yea". Yami's face expression turns serious, and looks at Yugi "I want you to be careful walking home… maybe I should just walk with you" Yugi replies "No its ok you don't have to walk me home I'm father away from your house I'll be fine, I don't want to Burdon you. Why are you so worried any way?" Ymai hesitates but explains "Well there has been a group of thugs going around hurting people. I just want you to be safe" Yugi gives a reassuring smile to Yami "I will, I'll be fine". Yami nods "Call me when you get near your house ok?" Yugi nods "I will". Yami looks at him for a minuet "Ok, Be Safe." He walks away waving goodbye. Yugi waves back and walks in the other direction

Yugi checks his watch; it's now 6:30 about ten minuets till curfew. Yugi's about five blocks away from his house when he notices a pair of men staring at him from across the street. Remembering what Yami told him he began to walk a littlie faster. Out the corner of his eye he saw them walking towards him. As Yugi quickens his pace he sees another man come out of no were and blocks his path. The only thing he can do to get away from the men is to run down the ally and make it out on the other side. Yugi turns in to the ally and starts to run and pulls out his cell phone to call Yami, but some one grabs him and throws the phone to the ground, smashing it into peaces.

Yugi is pushed up against the concrete wall and stares at his captor's. "Where you thing your going" one of them say. Yugi struggles to get free, yells out "LET ME GO!" Another one of his captor's laugh "Oh, no, no, no. I think we would like to have some fun with you. Right boys?" the other two laugh harshly. Yugi kicks the one holing him hard and ties to make a run for it, but was grabbed back. The three men start to beating and kicking him until him almost losses concisions. One of the men holds and pins him to the wall again. Yugi weakly asks "Bastard! What do you want with me?" the man holding him and the two standing watching begin to grow huge sadistic grins on their faces. The man holding him replies "Just what I said earlier we plan to have some fun with you". Yugi's blood runs cold, thinking _'He's… he does not gonna …is he?'_ .Yugi's eyes widen as he fells ruff lips on his. Yugi pulls away in fear and tries to escape, but it its futile. The man starts to rip off Yugi's cloths, Yugi whimpering and pleading "Stop, please don't". In a flash is clothes were gone and Yugi's naked form was revealed. What came next was excruciating pain as Yugi screamed out for help. The man thrusted into with no mercy blood started running down his legs, as he was raped and tears of fear ran down Yugi's cheeks. But none came. "NO STOP!" Yugi screamed as he felt the sting of the first mans released in his torn entrance. The man throws Yugi to the ground he tells the other two they can have him. As Yugi hears this he tries crawling away but is pulled back by his hair, and once more he fells another inside him. Yugi cries harshly begging and pleading for them to stop, but they only give harsher treatment to get Yugi to shut up the last man shoves his hard erection into Yugi's mouth. Yugi in shock and pain cries but no one can hear him.

After they are done the men then leave Yugi's naked, beaten body on the ground with evil smirks on their faces.

Yugi laid in the ally for a while. He tried to get up but his torn flesh would not allow it all he could do was weakly crawl behind some trash cans. He got cuts and scrapes from the broken glass that littered the ally ground. Thinking '_its dark… why is it so dark and cold? Where the light that keeps me warm ... where is is Yami … Yami…'_

Yami had not arrived at home to long ago from when he parted with Yugi. He greeted his mother and went to his room waiting for Yugi's call. An hour later Yami's mother calls for him, "Yami time for dinner!" Yami responds "I'll be down in a minuet!" Yami heads down for dinner. As he and his mother eat they make small talk. The phone then rings, Armina gets up to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi Kem" Yami turns back towards his dinner. Yami hears Ms. Mouto's voice on the phone it sounded like she was panicked, he glanced at the clock, 8:30 Yugi should be home so why had he not called yet? Yami sees the expression on his mothers face, it is that of worry as she talks to Kem she says " No he hasn't called" … she looks at Yami with a confused expression on her face has she listens to Kem… after a moment she calls him over, " Yami phone" he takes it "Hello" he asks. A shaky voice is heard on the other line, "Yami, Have you seen or heard from Yugi?" Kem asks. "We hung out at the park for a while after school after that we walked home and slit up. I saw heading in the direction of your house" he explained, then he asks "Is he not home?" he hears a shaky breath "No he's not, he's not answering his cell and I'm worried", Yami looks at the clock its almost 9:00 he then tells her "Ok call the police and stay at the house if he turns up there, I'll put my mom on the phone", "Ok" she replies. Yami hands the phone to his mother; she begins to talk to Kem as Yami runs to his room to get his shoes, cell phone, and coat. When he goes back down stairs he sees his mom with the car keys she explains "I'll drive to Kem's and sit with her, she's worried sick". Yami nods they both head out the door. Armina grabs Yami's sleeve and looks him in the eye and says "Be careful ok" he nods and starts of at a sprint looking for Yugi.

Yami ran twenty minutes and was now five blocks from Yugi's home and had not seen any sign of him. "Yugi! YUGI!" he yells. Thinking '_Damn! WERE COULD HE BE!'_ as he walks he notices something on the ground near the ally it looked like a broken phone. As he gets ready to pass it by he hears whimpering coming from the ally. Being alert Yami walks into the ally "Hello" he says but all he can hear is more whimpering. As Yami nears, he whimpering he hears heavy uneven breathing. He notices a hand behind some trash cans. Yami rounded the cans and his heart almost stopped.

Behind the cans was Yugi covered in burses, blood, dirt, and semen. Yami reaches out to check Yugi's pulse, what he did not expect was the loud, shriek of fear escape his mouth weakly he begs "No, no more … please no more". Yami's heart breaks at this he calls out to Yugi "Yugi, it's me **YAMI, **don't be scared it's me" tiredly Yugi opens and eye and stares for a moment and asks "…Yami?" Yami hastily answers back "Yea it me, Yugi I'm gonna get you some help ok?" Yugi weakly nods in understanding and ask "Don't … leave me" .Yami takes of his coat and covered Yugi with it and replies "I'm not going to leave you Yugi". Yami called for an ambulance. "…Yami…" Yami looks toward Yugi, "Yea?" Yugi says "Can I … call my …..Mom" he said with a strained voice. Yami does as asked, his mother picks up the phone, he starts crying as he explained to her how he found Yugi, she's in shock as she hears this, he then asks her to put Kem on the phone fore Yugi "Hello Yami, did you find him" she asked urgently, "Yea…" he says, he feels a tug on his hand, Yugi up looks and asks "Is that my mom?" Yami nods and puts the phone on speaker. "Mom?" Yugi asks, in shock she cries out "Yugi! Yugi sweetheart are you there? Oh baby are you OK?" Yugi answers "Mom… mommy…I'm scared" he says as he begins to shake "there's nothing to be scared of baby Yami's with you he'll protect you until I can get to you OK?" Kem said, more for her own self assurance. Yami hears the ambulance in the distance and told Kem to meet them at the hospital. The paramedics put Yugi in the ambulance he started shaking and screaming in fear at the many hands touching him. Yami had to calm Yugi down whispering words of comfort in to him so the paramedics could do their job; Yami got in and they were on their way to the hospital.

As soon as the arrived the doctors took Yugi into immediate surgery. Not long after Armina and Kem arrived. "How is he?" Kem asked as soon as she saw Kiba. "I don't know they took him straight to surgery" Kem nodded in understanding and goes to sit in the waiting room. Armina touches Yami lightly and asks "Are you alright" he looks at her "…No" he answers as a tear runs down his cheek and stays quiet.

After about five hours a nurse comes in and asks "Is the family of Yugi Mouto here?" The three get up and head over to the nurse who had a sad look in her eyes when she saw them. Kem began asking questions "Is my baby alright? Will he pull through?" the nurse answers her "Yugi will be alright, though his injuries were life threatening, had he got hear any later he would have died." Kem nods then asks shakily "What were his injuries?" the nurse looks hesitant for a moment but decides they need to know "Yugi… has suffered from a mild concussion, heavy sever internal bleeding from his anus …two broken ribs and a broken leg" Kem almost fainted but Armina caught her. "Can we see him?" Yami asked, the nurse nods "Of course follow me" all three followed. As the entered the room Yugi had a breathing mask on and tubes connected all over his body. Yami could not stand to see him like that. Kem sat next to her son and took his hand and cried. After an hour Kem passed out from tiring herself with worry. Armina decides to take Kem home and let her get some rest "Yami I'm going to take Kem home to get some rest… you should…" "I'm staying here" he said as he cut his mother of and looked at Yugi. Armina had a light smile "I thought you might say that, call if he wakes" Yami nods as she leaves. Yami grabs Yugi's hand and falls asleep.

A few hours later Yugi begins to wake. Yami being a light sleep hears him groan. Yami squeezes Yugi's hand lightly and says "Yugi can you here me?" at that moment Yugi opened his eyes and Yami was heart broken. Yugi's eyes were not the same they lost the light twinkle they had and innocence and were a murky purple, just dull life less orbs that stared at him. Yami moves his hand to remove a strand of hair from Yugi's face, Yugi flinches and Yami pulls back. Yugi looks away ashamed and whispers "I'm sorry…" "You have nothing to be sorry for" Yami explains. Yugi looks around the room for his mother but does not see her, he turns toward Yami and asked "Where is my mom?" Yami replies "My mom took her home the stress got to her". Yami looks at Yugi and asks "Yugi what happened after we slip up?" Yugi's eyes dull over even more as memories take over. He then opens his mouth "After we split… I was almost home, about five blocks away. I see two men standing on the other side of the street staring at me. I started to walk faster, as I was about to pass the ally another man blocked my way, so took my chances of running down the ally. I was about to call you when one of them grabbed me and broke my phone. The taunted me and… beat me I tried to get way twice but they caught me. Then their leader… started ripping my clothes off…. And they… they….." Yami looked at Yugi and softy said "You can stop there". Yugi looks at Yami and says "I tied to get away, I did Yami… I tried" Yugi started to cry. Yami holds him lightly and says "It's all my fault I should have walked with you" Yami looks at him shaking his head "No its not you could not control what happed. Don't go blaming your self".

Kem and Armina came back after Yami's call, and were happy to see Yugi awake. Kem hugged her son and could tell in his body language that I would be a long road before he was his old self again.

A Week Later

Yugi was released from the hospital a week after the 'incident'. Yami and Yugi were currently at the cherry blossom tree grove in the park. Yami stared at Yugi as he sat in silence. Yugi had become more quiet after the recent events, when he talked it was direct answers to the questions asked and his mother was worried, the only person he would really open up to was Yami. Yugi's eye were still the dull life less orbs he had when he had awoken from the surgery, he was just… '_**Broken**_' his care free innocence was gone he was just a hollow shell.

The wind blew the trees tops. "You know it's a nice day out" Yami said. Yugi just nodded and responded with a low "Yea". Yami slowly puts a hand on Yugi's shoulder as he still flinches. Yugi flinched and Yami quickly removes his hand as to no make him uncomfortable. Yugi looks at him with a pained look at Yami and says "I-i-i'm sorry … Yami". Yami stares at him for a moment then replies "Its ok you're not at fault… I can't imagine what you going though" a few minuets pass before Yami says anything else "You know, you may have wavered…" Yugi looks at him confused; softly he asks "What do you mean?" Yami looks at Yugi and smiles "You may have wavered and blown away this time, but you'll bloom again like the cherry tree remember?" A spark of light lands Yugi's eyes and a ghost of a smile plays on his lips "And you're like the roots that help support the cherry tree…" The boys smile at each other and look into the tree tops "Thank you Yami…"

"No problem Yugi, I'll always be there for you…"

The wind blows over the grove of cherry blossom trees; the boys with smiles on their faces stare at the tree tops and watch as the cherry blossoms swirl around them….

_**Fin **_

THANK YOU FOR READING "Cherry Blossom" Please Review ;)


End file.
